1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening apparatus of a washing machine, and more particularly to a door opening apparatus for a washing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the structure of a washing machine according to an epicyclic gear reduction method disclosed in the prior art will be described.
A body 5 of the washing machine is provided at an upper surface thereof with a top cover 10 hinge-coupled to a folding door 1, and a washing tub 20 is provided therein.
The washing tub 20 is provided at an external bottom surface thereof with driving means 30, which is fastened by fastening means (not shown). The driving means 30 is provided on an axle thereof with a motor pulley 38 and a cooling fan 36, which is connected to a pulley 42 by way of a belt 40.
The pulley 42 is provided at an upper portion thereof with a clutch fastening unit 46 meshed with a clutch boss 44.
At an upper portion of the clutch boss 44, there is axially provided a power transmission means 50 which is driven by power transferred from the driving means 30.
The power transmission means 50 is equipped at a tip thereof with a spin-dry tub 60 disposed in the washing tub 20 so that spin-drying can be performed by the power transferred from the power transmission means 50 while the spin-dry tub 60 is being rotated.
The spin-dry tub 60 is provided at a bottom surface thereof with a pulsator 70 for receiving the power from the power transmission means 50 for rotation in forward and reverse directions to thereby cause turbulent flow of the washing water in the spin-dry tub 60, and at the same time, to give the laundry a physical force for performance of agitation and washing thereof.
Meanwhile, the body 5 of the washing machine is provided at the upper surface thereof with water supply means 80 for supplying the washing water into the spin-dry tub 60 and is provided with drainage means 90 for draining the washing water in the spin-dry tub 60. The water supply means 80 is provided at a lower end thereof with detergent dissolving means 100 for dissolving deposited detergent by way of supplied water to thereby supply the same with the washing water into the washing tub 20 and the spin-dry tub 60.
In the conventional washing machine thus constructed, when the laundry is inserted into the spin-dry tub 60 by opening the folding door 1, a predetermined quantity of detergent is inserted into the detergent dissolving means 100 and an electric power is applied, the washing water passes through the detergent dissolving means 100 by way of the water supply means 80, and, at the same time, is supplied into the washing tub 20 and the spin-dry tub 60 along with the dissolved detergent.
After a few seconds, a washing axle of the power transmission means 50 is driven at a reduced speed through the medium of the belt 40 according to drive of the driving means 30, to thereby cause the pulsator 70 to oscillate in the forward and reverse directions. Then, the flow of water current in the washing tub 20 and the spin-dry tub 60 is made turbulent and the laundry is given a physical force, and then agitated and washed evenly. After the lapse of a predetermined period, when the rotation of the pulsator 70 is stopped according to a stop signal from the driving means 30 and the power transmission means 50, most of the polluted water in the washing tub 20 and the spin-dry tub 60 is drained out through a plurality of drainage holes 61 formed around a floor and a periphery of the spin-dry tub 60, and at the same time, is drained outside through the drainage means 90 connected to the floor of the washing tub 20.
Furthermore, residual polluted water is forced from the laundry by centrifugal force of the spin-dry tub 60 rotating at a high speed for a few seconds according to intermittent spin-drying processes through the drainage holes 61 of the spin-dry tub 60, and, at the same time, is all drained outside of the washing machine through the drainage means 90.
Meanwhile, in case of the rinsing process, when a valve closing operation of the drainage means 90 is realized and new washing water (rinsing water) is supplied into the washing tub 20 and the spin-dry tub 60 according to activation of the water supply means 80, the pulsator 70 starts to oscillate and to perform an up-down operation in the same manner as in the aforesaid washing processes, to thereby cause the flow of the water current in the washing tub 20 and the spin-dry tub 60 to be evenly turbulent.
At this time, because the rinsing water tends to easily dissolve detergent residues remaining in the laundry, rinsing frequency may be shortened, and, at the same time, the required quantity of the washing water (tap water) can be reduced.
When the rinsing is completed, the rinsing water is drained through the drainage holes 61 in the spin-dry tub 60 to the drainage means 90, and, at the same time, is discharged outside of the washing machine.
Furthermore, the residual rinsing water absorbed by the laundry by way of the centrifugal force created by the spin-dry tub 60 rotating at a high speed for a few seconds according to the intermittent spin-dry processes is forced through the drainage holes 61 of the spin-dry tub 60, and, at the same time, is completely discharged outside of the washing machine through the drainage means 90 of the washing tub 20.
In the spin-dry process, the spin-dry tub 60 serves to receive the power from a spin-dry axle of the power transmission means 50 to continuously rotate at a high speed for a few seconds, so that the rinsing water remaining in the laundry can be spin-dried.
According to the conventional washing machine thus constructed, when a user lifts up and pushes backward a handle (not shown) of the folding door in order to open the door, the door is in turn folded inwardly to thereby be stood up by way of a hinged portion centrally provided at the door.
Thus, the opening in the top cover is opened to thereby allow the laundry to be inserted thereinto or taken therefrom.
However, there are lots of problems and inconveniences in that the door cannot be handled properly when the user is in a state where hands are full with laundry or with detergent or the like.